This invention relates to light beam generators for firearms, such as target illuminators and lasers sights, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for adjusting orientation offset of a light beam generator mounted to a firearm.
Firearm mounted light beam generators are well known. Target illuminators have been used on firearms for illuminating targets, and laser sights have been mounted to firearms for assisting in aiming the firearm. Such light beam generators are mounted to the firearm such that the generated light beam is parallel to and preferably close to the longitudinal axis of the firearm""s barrel.
In certain mounting configurations, it may be desired to bring the light source housing closer to the barrel, or farther away from the barrel such as for avoiding other firearm accessories or when large diameter light source housings are employed. In such configurations, the light generator light source housing may be offset from its battery housing which is typically mounted to the firearm or to a rail interface system mounted to the firearm. In many situations, it may be desired to adjust the orientation of the offset on a mounted light beam generator.
In the past and present, adjustable offset capability has been used in firearm mounted light beam generators. In one manner of adjusting orientation offset, a typically cylindrical battery housing of the light source generator may be inserted in a U-shaped holder mounted to the firearm, the battery housing rotated in the holder for placing an included offset arm in a desired orientation, and then clamping the battery housing in such position. In another manner of adjusting orientation of an offset, the cylindrical battery housing may be made in two parts, one part being mounted to the firearm and the second part including an offset leg, the second part being adapted to screw into the mounted portion to a desired orientation of the offset leg and then locking it there. In either type, the battery housing or the battery housing portion including the offset leg are subject to undesired rotational displacement when inadvertently hit or when jarred or vibrated as by forces generated by the firing of the firearm.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for adjusting orientation offset of a light source housing of a light beam generator mounted to a firearm, in such manner as to preclude inadvertent rotational displacement of the offset light source housing. According to one aspect of the present invention, a light beam generator apparatus is provided for a firearm having a barrel, comprising the combination of: a battery housing having a first longitudinal axis and adapted to be secured to the firearm with the first longitudinal axis parallel to the barrel; a light source housing having a second longitudinal axis; a coupler secured to the light source housing, the coupler and the battery housing adapted for longitudinally placing the coupler to the battery housing with the second longitudinal axis parallel to the first longitudinal axis and spaced from the first longitudinal axis along one or another of at least two angular dispositions of the second longitudinal axis with respect to the first longitudinal axis; and a fastener fastening the coupler to the battery housing when the coupler is placed to the battery housing with the second longitudinal axis along one or another of the at least two angular dispositions. The light source housing may house either a lamp assembly for illuminating a target, or a laser assembly for assisting aiming of the firearm.
The battery housing includes a front end, and the coupler includes a rear end interfacing with the front end when the coupler is longitudinally placed to the battery housing. One of such ends (preferably the battery housing front end) includes a longitudinal projection and the other of such ends (preferably the coupler rear end) includes a longitudinal recess for longitudinally receiving the projection, the projection and the recess configured for longitudinally placing the coupler to the battery housing with the second longitudinal axis along one or another of the at least two angular dispositions.
In a preferred embodiment, the longitudinal projection of the battery carrier front end includes at least two lateral surfaces spaced about the first longitudinal axis, and the longitudinal recess in the coupler rear end includes at least two lateral surfaces complementing the lateral surfaces of the front end when the projection is received by the recess, the angular dispositions of the surfaces about the first longitudinal axis corresponding to the angular dispositions of the second longitudinal axis with respect to the first longitudinal axis when the projection is received by the recess. The fastener preferably includes a threaded screw, a bore through the coupler""s rear end for receiving the screw, and at least two threaded longitudinal bores in the battery housing front end spaced about the first longitudinal axis such that the screw is threadably received by one or another of the threaded bores corresponding to one or another of the at least two angular dispositions of the second longitudinal axis.
The lateral surfaces of the longitudinal projection are preferably along sides of a polygon, preferably an equilateral polygon, and the lateral surfaces of the longitudinal recess are respectively along sides of a polygon, preferably an equilateral polygon, the polygon of the longitudinal projection being centered along the first longitudinal axis, and the lateral surfaces of the projection fittingly engaging the lateral surfaces of the recess when the projection is received by the recess for preventing rotation of the coupler about the first longitudinal axis along one or another of the at least two angular dispositions. In the preferred embodiment, the polygons are squares, and successive ones of the angular dispositions are separated by 90xc2x0.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided of adjusting orientation offset of a light beam generator for a firearm having a barrel, comprising: providing a light beam generator including a battery housing having a first longitudinal axis, a light source housing having a second longitudinal axis, and a coupler secured to the light source housing; longitudinally placing the coupler to the battery housing with the second longitudinal axis parallel to the first longitudinal axis and spaced from the first longitudinal axis along one of at least two angular dispositions of the second longitudinal axis with respect to the first longitudinal axis; and fastening the coupler to the battery housing. The method further includes: unfastening the coupler from the battery housing; longitudinally withdrawing the coupler from the battery housing; longitudinally replacing the coupler to the battery housing with the second longitudinal axis along another of the angular dispositions; and fastening the coupler to the battery housing.
The battery housing has a front end and the coupler has a rear end, one of such ends includes a longitudinal projection and the other of such ends includes a longitudinal recess; and when longitudinally placing the coupler, the projection is received by the recess with the second longitudinal axis along one of the angular dispositions.
The longitudinal projection includes lateral surfaces respectively along sides of a preferably equilateral polygon, preferably a square, centered along the first longitudinal axis, and the longitudinal recess includes lateral surfaces respectively along sides of a preferably equilateral polygon, preferably a square; and when longitudinally placing the coupler, the projection is received by the recess such that the lateral surfaces of the projection engage the lateral surfaces of the recess.